Here Today
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: It is the last day that Yubel has his own body. He decides to spend his time to pleasure his prince. Lime. Juudai x Yubel, Juudai x Johan.


Title: Here Today

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Rating: M

Author's Notes: School has made me forget about fanfiction! I'm sorry. I'm going to publish more often, so thanks for reminding me, sis, about fanfiction. Anyway, here is a quick one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me if it's IC, or OOC. I'll fix it right away. Here you go.

Summary: The last day Yubel has his body, he decides to use it properly. He wishes to serve his master.

Pairings: Yubel x Juudai, Johan x Juudai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

><p>Here Today<p>

Yubel silently walked into his prince's room. He listened to the soft breaths as he slept peacefully. This would be the last night Yubel had his body. He didn't know what he would be able to do with his new body, so he had to spend his time wisely. That's why he made the wisest decision. He would serve his prince. Slowly, he crept towards the bed. He raised his knee, placing it softly on the bed. A small creek escaped, but Juudai still lay fast asleep. Yubel nearly smirked at how peaceful, how_ vulnerable _his prince was.

He crawled on top of Juudai, slowly leaning down. Juudai still had his eyes shut, not knowing what was about to happen, what he was about to feel. Yubel took in a deep breath and leaned down, capturing Juudai's lips in a kiss. His hand went to Juudai's cheek, holding his head in place as Yubel continued to ravish his lips with kisses. Juudai's eyes slowly began to open. The moment he realized what was happening, that a strange man covered in darkness was kissing him, he tried to scream or fight him off. Yubel would not allow that to happen.

He covered Juudai's mouth with his hand, pressing his lips against Juudai's ear. "Do not worry, my prince. I am only here to serve you."

"Yubel," Juudai let out a gasp.

"May I continue?" Yubel whispered with a smirk. Juudai knew that even if he said no, Yubel would continue as he pleased, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible. Not that Juudai would actually say no.

"You may," Juudai granted permission, capturing Yubel's lips in a heat filled kiss. Juudai quickly unbuttoned Yubel's shirt, rubbing his chest. His hand stroked a nipple, causing Yubel to gasp. Juudai took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Yubel's mouth. Quickly reacting to the invader in his mouth, Yubel fought off Juudai's tongue with his own, battling for dominance. Juudai won. Juudai wrapped his arms around Yubel's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored Yubel's mouth, roaming every single inch. Yubel refused to moan though.

To him, Yubel had to serve him. By moaning, it defeated the purpose. Besides, he wanted to have a little fun with Juudai. Right now, Juudai was acting as a king should, taking dominance and control. Yubel would let him have his fun for now.

Juudai quickly rolled them over, so he was on top. He began to stroke Yubel's nipples once again, trying anything to make Yubel let out a moan. Yubel continued to gasp, but he refused to let out a single noise. Frustrated, Juudai reached his hand in between Yubel's legs, rubbing softly. Yubel shut his eyes tight, a smirk landing on his features. Before Juudai could react, Yubel grabbed Juudai and flipped him over, so Yubel was dominate.

Yubel ripped open Juudai's shirt, kissing down his neck. He quickly began to suck hard on his neck, biting down. Juudai hissed in a bit of pain as Yubel continued to bit harder. He wanted to show Juudai the pain and pleasure of his service. Yubel's lips traveled down to Juudai's nipple, sucking hard. Juudai gasped and let out a moan. Yubel smirked at the beautiful noise before he ran his hands down to Juudai's pants. He slipped them off easily, eyeing the sight before him.

The prince completely nude was a sight to see. Juudai scowled before tugging at Yubel's pants, pleading for them to come off. Yubel quickly stripped them off. Juudai panted, letting out a single word.

"Please."

Yubel immediately understood. Slowly, he bit down on his neck once again as he began to press his fingers into Juudai. First one finger went in, then two, then three. He began to scissor it open, preparing to take entrance. Juudai panted as he shut his eyes, preparing for the pain and pleasure about to come.

* * *

><p>Juudai shot up, panting as sweat came down his forehead. He glanced down at Johan, who was sleeping next to him. Juudai's immediate thought was that it was a dream. He knew better though. It was a memory, and a damn good one at that. He quickly began to shake Johan until Johan opened his eyes, completely drowsy.<p>

"Juudai… what are you-"

Juudai firmly pressed his lips against his, grabbing between his legs. Johan let out a moan, realizing there was no point on going back to sleep while Juudai was like this.

_Yubel, you know what those dreams do to me!_

Yubel smirked; _I know what they do to you. Why do you think I continue to tease you with them?_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
